


4321

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 豆子错误的表白方式（or顺序）
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 9





	4321

**Author's Note:**

> *身经百战豆（？  
> *流氓豆子  
> *是个试验品写得云里雾里的

把这男人弄疼一开始并不在爱德华的计划内，但一如既往，爱德华人生中绝大多数无关痛痒的计划通常都以失败告终，多出这么一条并不会让人感到有多么奇怪。

  
他时常不明白为什么接近他的人总会认为他喜爱疼痛，习惯一件事和喜欢一件事并不能等值，拥有一副伤痕盘踞并且残缺的躯体唯一可证的是他也许习惯了疼痛。

  
从根本上来说，爱德华讨厌痛觉，尽管有时疼痛是生命依然存在的唯一证据，但不代表他希望这感觉出现在他与别人肌肤相接的时候。在这件事情上，他知道自己的倾向显得相当老派，但如果有必要进行任何亲密的接触，他坚持欢愉显然是最理想的体验。

  
如果不需要愉悦冲刷身体，卷走理智和一切使人烦扰的现实琐碎，那么为什么还有必要进行这样的接触呢？

  
如果追求疼痛，他或许有更多更合适的点子，而不必要包括将自己的一部分塞进任何属于他人的领地这项活动。

  
他并不理解为什么事情出现了这样的偏差，也许是因为他对那人留存的固有印象从一开始就是错误的，又或许是因为那男人本身就是矛盾的代名词，不管哪个正确，爱德华倾向后者，因为他为此浪费了太多时光，为他质疑自己、为他质疑他人、为他改变自己、为他将一些他在十几岁时绝无可能想到的成分编织进了自己的人生。

  
然而到头来当爱德华以自认完整而成熟的状态接近他，这杆天平却发生了意想不到的倾斜，深色的制服犹如裹住真理的华而不实的凌厉布料，剥开后是洁净柔软的棉白，洗衣粉的气味温暖浓郁，毫无保留地展示着本就属于那男人的柔润，这是他在过去从没有看见过的一隅，他为这个崭新而陌生的发现激动不已，而困惑也自胸腔攀升，迫使他在继续探索的片刻间隙里头去注意那些隐隐绰绰的推拒和沉默。

  
那片领域温热、濡湿，触觉粘连在他的指腹和唇角，与其表面的平静相悖，爱德华可以通过掌心、胸口甚至腿脚探测到底下剧烈的、缺乏规律的跃动，气息浅而杂，睫毛像轻颤的羽扇，爱德华从没有在这样的距离观察过这副眼睛，他见过许多其他的眼睛，但多数时候他无法很好的描述它们，他也想不到自己有任何描述那些眼睛的必要。

  
眼前这双在其中并不独特，既不出挑、也不稀有，但半隐在睫毛下被雾气笼罩的模样无端使他心跳加速，让他想用各种他甚至没有意识到自己知道的词汇去描绘它们。

  
他有一副无双的宝石，澄澈如镜，甚至在雾气中都能看出模糊的金色倒影，那是属于爱德华的颜色。

  
他很安静，就如同过去的大部分时候，维持自己表面的波澜不惊，在交涉无果之时那镜面出现了波澜，爱德华好奇而疑惑地抓住它，让它扩散，当白色从眼前消失，平滑苍白的表面展露在他的手边，就像拆开的礼盒，一张凹凸不平的浅色织网盘踞在左侧，爱德华仍然记得这痕迹对他造成的伤害，它们如今已经愈合。

  
爱德华本身伤痕遍布，如同一本行走的历史，记录着自己所犯下的错误和遭受的伤害；那男人要比他完整很多，然而最深的伤害并没有在他的身体上留下痕迹，那些痛苦可能只是刺入了他的心脏和灵魂，改变了他，从他的内里撕毁小小的一块，烧毁某些东西，让他变成如今的模样。

  
“你为什么不早说？”爱德华想要打开窗，或者打开门，因为空气太热了，他无法冷静地思考。  
“我说过不行。”马斯坦闭上眼睛，他睁开的时候眼睛向上翻了翻，爱德华为此愣住了，但片刻后又笑了起来，“我不是指这个。”

  
“我们一向交流不畅。”马斯坦透着睫毛打量爱德华，“我以为你就喜欢这样。”

  
“你对我有许多的误解，”爱德华小声地呼吸，试图找到一个可以继续的方式，“我对你也是。”  
马斯坦皱起眉毛，将他往上推了推好让自己轻微地挪个位置，“你这么讲理，挺让人觉得害怕的。”

  
“我一直很讲道理的，你真的对我有许多误解。”爱德华咬咬嘴唇，这不是交谈的最好时机，不上不下，不进不退，但乐观点看马斯坦似乎对此没有他想象的抗拒。

  
“也许吧，”马斯坦说，“不过我确定有一点我不会错，你挑选时机的本事很差，”他蹭到爱德华的侧颈，在那里留下一个不痛不痒的牙印。

  
“这原本不在我的计划内。”爱德华有样学样地回敬了他一口。

  
“你的技术也很糟。”马斯坦评价道。

  
这就有点人身攻击了，爱德华把他摁到桌面上，那双眼睛里写着戏谑，他想生气，但眼前这局面确实也不能说是马斯坦的错，老实说，他这样子还有点可爱，放在过去爱德华可能确实会生气，但这屋子太热了，这男人也热得发烫，爱德华的思路断断续续，心不在焉地想着反驳的方法，“有些人，”他说，“也不如表面看起来的那么经验丰富，你这是欺诈。”

  
“诽谤污蔑可是犯罪行为，”如果马斯坦没在有一下没一下地用拇指轻抚爱德华撑在他身上的手，爱德华可能会真情实意跟他打打嘴仗，不过眼下的嘴仗可以用另一种方式进行，“告诉我，你对女伴们也这样撒娇吗？”爱德华问道。

  
“有点酸啊？”马斯坦笑了，他们离得太近，他起雾的深色眼睛里满满地溢着窗外洒进的天光，声音透着骨骼传递到爱德华耳朵里，在他所有的经验里，这样的亲密感都显得如此独特，马斯坦确实没说错，他选择时机的本领真的有点糟糕。

“长官，”爱德华笼罩在他身上，他遇到过的伴侣们教会他很多东西，但现在他使用的绝不是自己有意学来的，“想想办法嘛。”爱德华试着推搡了下马斯坦，他把声音压得很低，眼睛固定在马斯坦的脸上，注意对方的每一个反应。

  
这很有趣，因为马斯坦突然显得有些局促，他将视线错开，而那他浅色的皮肤一点儿也藏不住温度。

  
“嗯……”他咬了咬嘴唇，“抽屉……左边第二层，”他说，“有个圆罐子，是一盒乳霜。”

  
“乳霜，”爱德华拉开抽屉的同时重复道，“这就是你让自己的触感保持光滑的秘密吗？”

  
这句话让马斯坦的耳尖烧红了一点，但很快他侧开的头扭了过来，带着点愠怒，“别拿你哄小女孩的那套来对付我。”他说。

  
“别生气啊，我在赞美你嘛。”爱德华拿出罐头，贴在马斯坦身边拧盖子。

  
“我确实对你有许多误解，”马斯坦说，“尤其在某些事情上，艾尔利克先生倒是经验丰富啊？”

爱德华停下手里的动作，研究了片刻马斯坦那突如其来的态度，这件事说到底确实是爱德华不对，再说现在这样的情况看起来对于马斯坦来说其实也没什么有利的地方，门没上锁，尽管午休时间没什么人会进来，然而他们确实浪费了不少时间，不过本来爱德华也就没有这个打算，再有就是……他总以为马斯坦在这方面起码还是挺有经验的。

  
但这个脾气，爱德华歪了下头，突然笑了，“亲爱的长官，”他突然说，“有点酸啊？”

  
马斯坦几乎是下意识地就抬起手用手背在他额头敲了一下，“少得寸进尺，”他说，“身经百战也没见有什么成就，”马斯坦磨了下牙，“我亏了。”

  
“你就嘴硬吧，”爱德华用额头蹭着马斯坦的下巴，“看在你红彤彤的挺可爱的份上，就不和你一般见识了。”

  
办公桌并不是一个舒适的平台，但马斯坦没说要换，也没有拒绝爱德华的摆弄，爱德华开始逐渐搞明白怎样从他身上获取自己需要的回答，即便爱德华莽撞了点，但马斯坦似乎也只是对他听之任之，默许爱德华各种无礼的行为。

  
尽管护手霜帮了忙，但环境和时间决定无论爱德华怎样努力，这都会是一次匆忙而草率的经历。  
“作为弥补请你吃晚饭吧？”重新把马斯坦裹进那层层叠叠的制服中去的时候，爱德华问道。

  
“你处理关系方式很独特，”马斯坦瞥了他一眼，“人们通常会先进行晚餐这项活动。”

  
“你说‘好’的方式也很独特，”爱德华说，“但我好像逐渐能摸着门道了。”

  
马斯坦盯着他看了一会儿，评估着，“我真是年纪大了。”他突然说。

  
“为什么这么说？”爱德华问道。

  
“你小时候可爱多了，我现在才知道。”马斯坦抚平衣角，提了提领子，在他的椅子里调整了下姿势。

  
电话响了，而爱德华闭上了嘴。

  
马斯坦接完电话后爱德华差不多已经准备离开，“你说得对，”爱德华说，“其实我还是很有进取心的，我们还是按照通常的方式处理关系吧。”

桌前的男人挑起眉来，“你需要从表白开始吗？”

“你搞错了，”爱德华说，“我是说我们可以先用晚餐，”他顿了顿，“当然顺便再表白一次也行，然后我们可以再试一次，在床上。”

  
“现在让你把以前的钢还给我，你觉得可行吗？”马斯坦叹了口气，脸上写着忧愁。

  
“我可以给你……”爱德华眯着眼睛想了想，然后缓缓地冲他咧开嘴，“我可以给你小……”

  
“打住！”马斯坦往他身上扔了个什么东西，爱德华下意识地接着，那是一个名章，显然不管马斯坦想说什么，朝爱德华丢东西这件事也不是他想要做的，男人在椅子里，手扶在额前坐了一会，然后冲着爱德华勾了勾手，“拿回来给我。”他说。

  
“我懂，人都会偶有手滑。”爱德华试图抑制自己语气里的笑意，拿着图章递回给马斯坦，当他将东西放入马斯坦手里，领子突然被抓住，在他回神前，嘴唇贴了上来，然后是舌头，一只手固定住了他的后脑勺，将两人锁在了一起，感觉就像是被卷过的火焰灼伤了，当马斯坦退开，并把他往后一推，爱德华才发现自己的嘴唇火辣辣地疼。

  
“你……”他摸了摸自己的下唇，有些不敢相信，“你咬我？”

  
“祝你有愉快的一天。”马斯坦笑眯眯地坐回自己的位置，舔了舔嘴唇。

  
他在爱德华嘴上啃了个牙印，午休时间已经过了，司令部走廊里总有一群走来走去的官员，爱德华得顶着这牙印出去了。

  
“晚上收拾你。”捂着嘴，爱德华瞪了马斯坦一眼。

  
“慢走不送。”男人同他挥了挥手，笑得像一只诡计得逞的大狐狸。

  
爱德华不服气地哼着，翻了个白眼离开，然后他想到那突如其来的袭击，混乱急促中掩藏的温柔接触，又笑了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 之前在color里豆子咬了佐好几口，这回总算让佐咬回来出了这口气了。  
> 不要问我我写了啥，我就是……em，试一下呃，海市蜃车（？  
> 花絮：  
> 马斯坦：把以前的钢还给我。  
> 大豆子：以前的钢是么得了，但可以给你小豆子……


End file.
